Georgian Rebellion
Incident Georgia On April 5th, 2009, assassins supposedly from South Ossetia murdered three Georgian citizens, though South Ossetia denied knowledge of assassins. This resulted in Georgian forces attempting to re-enter South Ossetia to destroy the assassins inside the territory and also took this as their chance to retake South Ossetia. Russian Response Russia responded by threatening to go to with Georgia if it did not stop sending troops into South Ossetia, and began building up it's forces. The Union of Everett denounced the action, warning Russia that if it steps foot inside Georgian territory, war will commense and this time Russia will not be allowed a chance to surrender. Extraordinary Tensions In response to Everett's warning, nations such as Zulkavita and Cascadia sided with Russia, Cascadia deploying it's space force to Russian airspace, while Everett deployed it's three space battleships to Iraqistani and Georgian airspace. Everetti droids deployed to the border to separate South Ossetia from Georgia. Russia responded by deploying it's own droids to the border, raising tensions. The United States sided with Everett and both countries activated their SDI defense systems and Everett locked it's Planetary Defense System satellites on targets in Russia. Russia then unveiled its secret ionic-technology, growing tensions even further. Later, Ramzan Kadyrov was found dead in office the government having no knowledge of what happened, which set tensions further. Georgian Rebellion Georgian troops rebelled against the government and launched an attack against South Ossetia and forced through the droid blockades. Both Everetti and Russian forces fired on Georgian rebels. The rebellion spread and more troops forced themselves deeper into South Ossetia. Everetti droids, air force fighters, Vigilance, Valor and Planetary Defense satellites attacked Georgian rebels. Russia commensed a full scale war against the rebels as well and force through and into Georgia. Everetti military evacuated the Georgian government from the collapsing nation and chaos. Russia eventually pushed into Tblisi, the Georgian capitol and began to secure the nation. United Nations Meeting (Geneva) Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Spencer, how of any means do you think you are going to remove Russia government? The United Nations? I don't think you're going to get any luck whining about Russia protecting South Ossetia! Russia now has a lot of capabilities, like droids that are more powerful than your droids. I would say you should "Think Carefully."" Hillary Clinton (United States): "Russia must cease it's Soviet mentality and Kadyrov, you must stand down from office to allow a competant leader in." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "If I am a war criminal, why would Russian citizens elect me?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Kadyrov, your droids are far from superior. They are large, clunky and slow. Every nation that has droids can out perform and defeat yours easily, don't try to be a comedian here. And you know the various crimes you have committed Kadyrov and you must answer for them, don't act like you are suddenly reformed from your days of mass murder, torture and terrorism. We have no idea how such a violent person gained presidency, most likely through fraudulent votes. And Cascadia, what are you thinking? You are a free, democratic nation! Why support a country ruled by a known and documented mass murderer!?" (Cascadia): "Let's see how Kadyrov has been doing since December. Cascadia has not seen any murdering, or terrorism done by any Russia officials. So, why oppose Russia? It's our choice." Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "So you forgive Russia for deploying five nuclear bombs two months ago and assaulting Georgia in 2008 for defending itself from Ossetian terrorists? And now Georgia again must fight off Ossetian extremists and again Russia interferes, supporting the terrorists, where it has no business. And you have the nerve to support Russia's constant violations of international law? I thought I had more respect for Cascadia." (Russia): "Our droids are large, and slow. But they make up for that being equipped with 8 grenade launchers and 8 explosive rocket launchers, as well as deadly lasers. I don't think what you're saying is particularly true. Your droids just need to outrun Russian droids. And what are you talking about, Ossetian Terrorists? South Ossetia did not want to be part of Georgia. Russia has aell rights to protect it from Georgia, which is spreading lies about Ossetians assassinating citizens? As for Cascadia, they have every right to stand with us." Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita: "I think that we should stop fighting amongst ourselves. We are free democratic nations and I'm sure that Comrade Kadyrov is now wanting to work for world peace. We need to work for world peace or if we fight amongst ourselves, such talk like this will aid terrorists, insurgents and fanatics. Also Ramzan Kadyrov was chosen and democratically elected by the people of Russia, isn't this the same with President Obama of the United States or President Spencer of Everett? And I already specifically said this, Russia was being beaten by the Japanese and was on the verge of military occupation. It was desperate for something so the nuclear bombs were an act of desperation. And we stand by our great ally, Russia, whom we share quite a history together.' '''Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett)': "Kadyrov, make this easy on yourself and turn yourself into international authorities and answer for your crimes. You must step down and allow a cool headed individual into office. You are a threat to international security. Stand down and turn yourself in." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Ah, so you want me to turn myself into federal prison just because you disagree with me?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Not Federal prison, INTERNATIONAL prison. You have repeatedly violated UN law and Geneva Convention laws. You must surrender yourself peacefully or face intervention." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Have I now? No. . ." Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Does that excuse you for the crimes you previously committed? No. You will be brought to justice, one way or another." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Someone else would have arrested me before I noticed I should stop with my crimes, so why arrest me now?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "If I murdered someone twenty years ago and was never caught, am I now free of any punishment? Never. You are never free. You have committed atrocities and must answer for them. The Union of Everett is willing to allow former Russian President Medvedev to take office in place of Ramzan Kadyrov." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "If I murdered someone twenty years ago and though people knew about it and didn't care generally, I would think they didn't care. Am I now free of punishment? No, but no one else cares, and since they voted me into presidency, I assume they still do not care. I would also be accepting if Medvedev took back presidency, but he apparently does not want the presidency." Peace Talks President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "You are in violation of the 2008 Everett-Russia peace agreement. You are violating Everetti controlled territory and have destroyed Everetti property. Withdraw immedately or face war. Any attacks against Everetti or Georgian human personel will not be considered war casualties but as blatant murder." President Taimuraz Mamsurov via Video Phone (Russian Federation): "Please let me answer your questions. First of all, that useless and ugly wall your droids built on South Ossetia-Alanian and Abkhazian territory is needless so we knocked it down. You just had to be so defensive about that wall you resorted to bombing our droids finishing up dismantling the wall peacefully. Second, I don't remember that peace treaty mentioning a part where Russia could knock down a wall on it's territory which was built by Everett on Abkhazian and South Ossetian territory. Though you built it, it's our property since it's on our territory. Third, our planes and droids are in only some foreign territory, which is Abkhazia, our close ally. Fourth, we are not planning on murduring civilians, only droids coming to attack us. Fifth, we have sent PADv1 droids to defend our BAR droids from Everett's HADv2 droids. Please ask more questions if you need to." President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer via Video Phone (Union of Everett): "On YOUR territory? The wall was constructed on Georgian, Everetti controlled land. You have entered OUR land and destroyed OUR wall and attacked OUR droids first. We responded and defended ourselves by attacking your invading forces. Leave Georgian territory immediately. We will reconstruct the wall again, on Georgian territory again and do not attempt to destroy it...again." President Taimuraz Mamsurov via Video Phone (Russian Federation): "Yes, on our land. I had learned Everett created a wall on Abkhazian and South Ossetian territory, it seems that advisor had made a mistake. Though I would recommend you not rebuild the wall. Though we did not attack your droids, they attacked us." Timeline of Events *After confirmed Georgian military forces start to enter South Ossetia and shelling buildings, South Ossetian citizens flee in to Russia. Russian forces enters South Ossetia to protect the area. **Georgian military claims South Ossetia started the conflict by sending assassins into Georgian territory, killing 3 innocent civilians, though South Ossetia denies any knowledge of this. Russia gears up for invasion of Georgia. **The Union of Everett warns Russia to stand down or face another devastating war. Everett calls for UN sanctions against Russia and calls for the arrest of war criminal Ramzan Kadyrov. The Everetti Valor battleship enters Georgian air space while the Vigilance and Intrepid battleships enter Iraqistani air space. Everetti Planetary Defense satellites and SDI systems stand-by for possible nuclear attacks from Russia. Everett calls on it's ally, Georgia, to cease fire and withdraw and it does so. Any Georgian soldier that attempts fighting outside of self defense should be arrested and detained. President Spencer states that if Russia enters Georgian territory, Russia will have it's government removed and will never be allowed to be an independent state ever again and will be placed under the control of the United Nations. "Think carefully" she says. **Russia says it has every right to protect South Ossetia from Georgian military. It remains in South Ossetia but does not invade Georgia. **Russia then unveiled something that had been hidden in the last two weeks. The Ion Turret, which is somewhat similar to Taiping's Angel Fall II. The Ion Turret shoots superheated plasma (in the form of unstable ions) at any object and heats it up extremely high. The weapon itself is not unstable, and at the speed of vaporization little pain is caused. *Zulkavita denounces the Union of Everett's threat and says that if Russia is attacked, Zulkavita will join in. He then sends his foreign minister, to try and get peaceful means to Russia and between Everett and Georgia. President Miadiko says that the elimination of the concept of state and nation is same as the destruction of nations. *Two Cascadian battleships arrive at Russian airspace (the Spirit and Breeze) as well as the Imperial battleship Doom. All three battleships wait for combat against the Valor should Everett invade Russia. **The United States moves to Defcon 2 and readies it's SDI defense system and two new space craft. **25,000 HADv2 droids from Iraqistan enter Georgian territory and set up a peacekeeping blockade between South Ossetia and Georgia and Abkhazia and Georgia. Anyone who attempts to get through the blockade or attempts to fight will be fired upon, ally or enemy. "There will be no war." States the Secretary of Defense. Everetti Raptor fighter jets secure Georgian airspace. ***30,000 Russian PADV1 droids enter South Ossetian territory to keep citizens calm and make a blockade against Georgia. 25,000 enter Abkhazia for the same reasons. Russia fighter jets start to fly over South Ossetian and Abkhazian airspace to make sure no enemy forces enter. Russian droids form blockade. *INTERPOL places Ramzan Kadyrov on the world's most wanted list, charged with crimes against humanity. *President Miadiko attends a press conference, saying that Everett may try and eliminate it's enemies, but instead, it makes new enemies. He also says that Everett and Russia should try and settle their differences to make peace in the world. Zulkavita says that it's forces are on high alert. *New Germany states that Parliament has decided to stay neutral in the conflict over Georgia. *Russian government releases a statement stating that Ramzan Kadyrov has been found dead in his office. At the moment, cause of death is unknown. *Alexei Grusrahatov makes a statement, saying "we are deeply affected by Comrade Kadyrov's death. He was a man of Russia who worked so tirelessly hard for his country and which we benefited from this." *Taimuraz Mamsurov is elected the new president of the Russian Federation to be Kadyrov's successor. *Russian military surround an apartment building where a gunman has killed four police officers. The man, a high ranking military official, calls himself a patriot and is a suspect in the death of Ramzan Kadyrov who was found to be poisoned from a lethal injection. The suspect was the last person seen entering and leaving Ramzan's office the night he died. The suspect states that Russia will be liberated from tyranny and this is only the beginning. **The suspect is killed in an explosion. Military estimate he had rigged the apartment with explosives. *The New Russian Mamsurov announces he plans to keep the droids blockades in Abkhazia and South Ossetia, as well as the air force monitoring both areas. *Angry Georgian forces in blockade commence invasion of South Ossetia, thinking it is rightfully their territory, and start to shell villages. Russia warns Georgia to stop, but Georgian forces instead increase the amount of soldiers in South Ossetia and Abkhazia. Russian droids begin firing on Georgian soldiers. **Everetti droids open fire on Georgian forces as well as the Everetti Valor begins firing on forces moving towards South Ossetia. The laser blasts from the Valor devastate the rebel Georgian forces. Georgian President Saakashvili demands his forces withdraw, commanding his own troops to arrest the rebel forces and if necessary, kill them. **The battleship Breeze begins blasting down rebel Georgian forces with Ion turrets, which proof to be successful. Russian droids continue combat with Georgian rebels. *Georgian forces all begin to lose themselves to anger at South Ossetia and agree to break through the Russian blockade. Few Loyal Georgian soldiers are left. Russian droids begin firing on the Georgian soldiers commanding themselves. It is thought Georgia may fall into Military Junta without help. **Georgian forces begin to enter North Ossetia. Russian droids and Georgian forces begin entering full scale combat. Russian forces begin entering Georgia, violating Everett's threat. *Everetti forces evacuate the Georgian government as the nation falls apart. Georgian military officials are declared enemy combatants, any soldier that does not surrender now will most likely face death. The Vigilance enters Georgian airspace and opens fire on Georgian troops. 75,000 more droids stationed in Iraqistan deploy into Georgia, destroying Georgia's military weapons, supplies and vehicles, leaving the troops with nothing to fight with. The Planetary Defense System activates and begins pounding Georgian lines with laser blasts from space. *Russian droids and soldiers capture Tblisi in Georgia from renegade forces and begin securing other parts of Georgia. Begins to protect Georgian supplies and takes them as their own. 500,000 Russian PADV1 droids begin a whole blockade of the Georgian borders until further notice. *Taimuraz Mamsurov announces that 50 Ion Missiles and 150 Ion Turrets have been completed in Russia, and requests that Everett stop using the "relatively dangerous" PDS system as Russia has the rebellion under control. Also requested that Everett forces stop entering Georgia or they will be fired on. *Everett states that the PDS system ceased yesterday after the rebel forces were destroyed. 95,000 HADv2 droids withdraw back to Iraqistan. Vigilance returns to Everetti airspace, leaving Valor to remain in Georgia to monitor Russian activities alongside 5,000 droids. The government states Valor will not abandon the Georgian people, leaving them alone in Russian hands. **Many Georgian people fear for their lives as Russian forces occupy cities and towns. *The Cascadian battleship Breeze stays in Russian airspace while the Spirit and Doom leave for Cascadia. Russia leaves 5,000 droids in Georgia for peacekeeping, as well as Russian forces. *Russian Technology officers begin working on a program that makes hacking Computers and Satellites extremely hard to do, almost at the Union of Everett's anti-hack software. *Cascadian scientists at Gliese 876 C announce completion of a prototype Ion Missile which hopefully avoid SDI and/or PDS lasers, because an extremely reflective subtance on the outside which could reflect lasers, immediately shooting down a satellite. Going under testing at this time. *Georgian government demands Russia leave it's territory, turning over control to the Union of Everett and UN authorities. The U.S. agrees to the shift of power stating that Russia and Everett have destroyed the rebellion and there is no further need for Russian occupation. **Georgians begin protesting the occupation, flying the Georgian flag on buildings and on cars. *Russian forces leave Georgia, as well as the battleship Breeze, but occasionally Darkness and Sunlight cruise over Georgian airspace to monitor activity. *The Georgian government is transported back to Georgia. Georgia will remain under Everetti control until a new government is established, a new military is trained and that South Ossetia and Abkhazia are separated from Georgia via a border wall. **South Ossetia and Abkhazia are to decide whether to become independent nations or integrate into Russia. ***Though Abkhazia is still deciding if it would do better independent or merged into Russia, South Ossetia announces it will be merging with Russia, forming its own province in Russia called South Ossetia-Alania, bordering North Ossetia-Alania. *Russian droids quietly dismantle the wall built by Everett without a word. *Everetti droids form a border blockade and set to fire on anything that attempts to cross. Everett threatens Russia for violating peace agreements by entering Everetti/Georgian territory and destroying infrastructure. Fighter jets scramble and begin patrolling the border. *Russian droids smash through droid blockade in Abkhazia and also other parts, scattering droids and later destroying them. Russian air force begins searching Abkhazian airspace for Everetti Fighter jets. *In response to Russia's violation of peace treaties and illegal invasion of Everetti territory, Everetti fighter jets drop bombs on the invading Russian droids. HADv2 droids respond and enter combat against any droids that violate and enter Everetti/Georgian territory. The PDS system begins locking onto targets. Everett warns Russia to cease it's baseless attack. *Russian R21 Shooting Star Airplanes begin hunting for Everetti Raptor Planes. PADv1 droids enter combat against Everetti droids. Russia locks its on 225 Ion Turrets and 150 Ion Cannons to Everetti Military Satellites without fire. * R21 Shooting Star planes cease combat against Everetti Raptor Planes and go on defensive instead. Category:FW Storage